Forever and Ever
by BlackRose7894
Summary: What if Chad lived in Wisconsin with Sonny Monroe before moving to Hollywood? Well, read and find out!
1. Introduction

_**"We'll be friends forever and ever." He promised before boarding the plane. I looked down at the locket in my hand, wiping a tear as I smiled. Maybe just maybe, we'd meet again one day.**_

**Yes, I know this plot is used often, but I just wanted to use it. Hope you like it! Also, I hate it when people who write stories like these make Sonny and Chad act like babies when they're in fourth grade or so. Nine year olds don't talk like three year olds! Sorry for the rant, but it bugs me. Each chapter will advance in their age, Right now Chad is six and Sonny is five.**

**Me + Owning Sonny with a Chance = NEVER GONNA HAPPEN Oh yeah, and I don't own Rugrats :( I miss that show.  
**

**

* * *

**"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! GIVE ME MY CRAYON!" I screamed, about ready to kill him. "Nah. You know what would be even more fun?" He taunted. "Me tackling you?" I shot back, holding back tears. "Nope. I could just do this." He snapped the crayon in two. Normally, I would just attack him, but I stayed calm. "I'm gonna get you back, Cooper. Just wait and see." he scoffed. "What's a five year old gonna do to me?" "Just wait and see." "What's that supposed to mean?" He demanded. "Just wait and see." I picked up the remains of my yellow crayon and walked away.

Now it was time to conduct Operation: Revenge on Chad. I already had a plan, I just needed to perfect it with the five important questions: Who, What, Where, When, and How. I got out my crayons (excluding my yellow one) and my files of how to make lives miserable. Don't think I'm evil or anything.

I just use them when I get fed up with people taking advantage of me. I was doing my outline when I remembered something that would make my plan even easier. My mom had invited Chad, Chad's mom, and his rude, money-loving soon-to-be step-dad, George Parker over for lunch. Time to put my plan in action. This would be good.

* * *

"Ally, can you go get the door? I'm trying to set the table." My mom called me, interrupting my Rugrats marathon. "Okay Mom!" I ran to the door. "Hi!" I exclaimed to everyone. "Hi, sweetie. I haven't seen you in a while. Still as bubbly as ever, I see." Chad's mother, Chloe Danielle Cooper, smiled.

"What are we having for lunch?" Chad asked. "Hot dogs! ! ! I declared. "K." "Lunch is ready!" Mom announced, setting hot dogs and lemonade on the table. We all ate lunch, nothing too interesting happened, except our mom's talking about a clothing catalog or something.

"I don't feel good, Mom." Chad said suddenly, his face turning pale. "I feel like I'm gonna th..." It was too late. Barf splattered all over the beige carpet. Operation: Revenge on Chad is complete! "Sorry." He apologized, eying the mess he just made. "It's alright." Mom smiled at him. "I'll clean up." Mrs. Cooper cut in. "Thanks." "My pleasure."

~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^^*********THREE DAYS LATER...*************^^^^^^^^^^^~~~~~~

* * *

"Cinderella dressed in yellow went upstairs to kiss her fellow. Made a mistake, and kissed a snake. How many doctors did it take? 1... 2... 3... 4... 5..." "POISONER!" Chad screamed. How did he find out? I had to play innocent. I put on my sweet smile and said "What do you mean my dear friend?" "Stop lying Allison.I saw your newest file about Revenge. You put hot sauce, syrup, salt, honey, pepper, Pepsi, and mustard in my lemonade! Just admit it!" "Okay, fine. But, you broke my yellow crayon!"

"You poisoned me!" "You deserved it!" "Poisoner!" "Crayon-breaker!" "Poisoning is illegal!" "Breaking crayons is MEAN! YOU ARE A MEANIE!" I expected him to come back with something but then he seemed to be thinking. "I have an idea. since you're good at getting revenge and I'm good at spying, we could prank George. Then, he'll never marry Mom and we'll go back to the old days!" Hmm... that was a good idea. "Okay. Let's do it!"

* * *

**The prank they're doing on George won't be the whole plot, it will just be in the next chapter only and maybe referenced later. This chapter and the next, as I mentioned earlier, will be when Chad is six and Sonny is five. Oh and Sonny is known as Allison then. Sorry if I said Sonny by mistake somewhere. It's a habit.**


	2. The Prank

**DID YOU GUYS SEE FALLING FOR THE FALLS? AWESOMENESS!**

** *SPOILER ALERT***

I thought Chad would just do a spit take (yes, I watch iCarly) not puke on her!**  
**

**Do you guys remember what I say after I open with something that's going on in my life? Thought so. Don't need to say it do I? Just gonna save my energy. Yeah. Not gonna say it. Nope. Never. Oh wait, I just used more letters than I would've anyway! *groans***

_**

* * *

"We'll be friends forever and ever." He promised before boarding the plane. I looked down at the locket in my hand, wiping a tear as I smiled. Maybe just maybe, we'd meet again one day.**_

* * *

"Mom, do I have to?" I pleaded for maybe the sixtieth time this week. "Yes sweetie, you do. But it'll be fine. Second grade is the most fun grade ever! Plus Chad's in your class remember?" When me and Chad were in our play group five years ago and Chad was about to go to pre-school, I didn't really get along well with anyone else, (I'm not sure you'd say we get along) so the teacher decided it would be best if he stayed with me another year.

"But no one's gonna like me!" Usually, I'm not self-conscious like this, but I've only had one friend in my whole life. I've been branded as the dork of Middleton Elementary, which doesn't really attract friends. "Ally, you're sweet, kind, and cheerful. You'll make lots of friends. I promise." I nodded, not really believing her. "Well, I guess so." She smiled. "Good. Now hurry up or you're gonna miss your bus." "Okay, Mom."

I grabbed my yellow backpack and skipped outside to my bus stop. I sat on the wooden bench that conveniently was there and started playing with my collection of those little Japanese erasers that are shaped like little animals and foods and other things. "Moo! Mr. Cow wants to eat a pretty flower for lunch."

"You still play with those Monroe?" A familiar voice asked. I turned around. "Yes I do. They're fun. Play with me?" Chad scoffed and sat down next to me. "No because I don't want to spend my time playing with children toys with little kids." I rolled my eyes. "They're erasers, which is 'a device, as a piece of rubber or cloth, for erasing marks made with pen, pencil, chalk, etc.,' " I recited from memory. We go through this alot. "And I always tell you that. And, like I said, they're fun. And I'm not a little kid. You're just eleven months older than me and in the same grade as me." I smiled at my comeback.

"I'm only in the same grade as you because I'm your only friend." "I have other friends! Like, um... Oh look! There's the bus!" I quickly said to change the subject. "Whatever, you know I won." He smirked his classic smirk and climbed up the bus stairs. I gathered my erasers and ran onto the bus.

I found an empty spot to sit and sat next to the window. I continued playing with my erasers, waiting to get to school.

* * *

"Hello, sweetie, what's your name?" Some lady bent down next to me. "Allison. Who are you?" "I'm Mrs. Shelley, your teacher this year." I nodded. "Okay then." I went and sat at my desk. She introduced herself to all these random kids and all that new school year junk. Then, she went to the front of the room and clapped her hands five times in a rhythmic pattern to get everyone's attention.

We all clapped back in response. "Good morning, everybody! As most of you already know, my name is Mrs. Shelley. To start our new school year, we're going to play a game to help get to know each other. First, get in a circle." We did that and she gave the next instructions. "Okay, so you're going to pass the ball in a circle and when the ball comes to you, tell us your first name, and three facts about you. Does everyone get it?"

I think everyone nodded, but I got distracted by a butterfly outside, I didn't need to nod though, I already understood. "Okay, I'll start. I'm Mrs. Shelley. My favorite animal is a panda, I used to play the clarinet in fourth grade, and I love playing in the snow in the winter."

She passed it to some other kids, but I wasn't listening very much. I did start listening when the ball got passed to the girl next to me. She had dark long hair, and a really large smile, sort of like mine. "My name is Lucy. My favorite color is yellow, I like playing with Japanese erasers, and my favorite season is spring." Everything she said was the same as me! Okay, my name's not Lucy, but everything else was the same.

She passed it to me, I said basically the same thing, and passed it to the next kid. We continued doing this until it got to everyone in the circle. Everything after that was pretty boring, so I'll just skip all of that.

Then it was time for recess. We all lined up to go outside. Chad, Lucy, and I were the last three people in line. "Hey, Monroe, do you want to explore the classroom while no one's in here?" Apparently Lucy overheard that. "Can I too?" "Okay." Chad agreed.

"What about you Monroe?" "Uhh, I'm gonna pass on that because I want to... go on the swings! Yep, so I'll just be going now!" "Scared?" Chad challenged. "No!" "If you're not scared, than you'll come."

"Fine, than I will."

"Fine."

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Um, are you guys always like this?" Lucy interrupted. I shrugged. "Yeah, pretty much." "Okay, then." I turned around and saw Chad rummaging through Mrs. Shelley's drawer. "Chad! What are you doing?" He looked up for a second, then went back to what he was doing. "Exploring, I told you. I told you that five minutes ago. You need to work on your listening skills." He teased.

"Ugh, you know that's not what I meant! I _meant _why are you doing that?" "Because I want to see what she has inside, duh. Whoa, she has a jar of chocolate!" "Really?" Lucy and I ran over.

**Five Minutes Later...**

All of the chocolate was gone. Yeah, we'd eaten like six pounds of chocolate in five minutes. Suddenly, I heard footsteps coming. Oh no, it was Mrs. Shelley coming! We had to hide. I guess Lucy and Chad thought the same thing because we all leaped up and frantically looked around looking for a spot to hide. We all settled on a tight closet filled with maps and globes and other school supplies.

She was talking to some other teacher, I think. The closet was pretty soundproof, so the voices were muffled. "Ally, you're standing on my leg!" Lucy hissed. "Sorry." I whispered. I started to move my leg, but I tripped on a pencil, and fell on top of Chad, causing the door to fly open. Oops.

"What are you doing?" Mrs. Shelley walked over, her hands on her hips. "It's Chad's fault!" Lucy yelled. "You're supposed to be outside. And since I warned all of you about staying inside, you'll have to stay after school today and clap erasers." "Okay." All of us mumbled.

* * *

**Reviews, please! I have six reviews now, so maybe I could get four reviews for this chapter. And then after that, I could get maybe five a chapter? Pleeeeeeeeease? If this happens, ICE CREAM FOR EVERYONE! (Probably not though.)**


	3. School

_**"We'll be friends forever and ever." He promised before boarding the plane. I looked down at the locket in my hand, wiping a tear as I smiled. Maybe just maybe, we'd meet again one day.**_

* * *

"Here's an invite to my party, Chad. Hope you can come." A girl dragged out her words almost flirtatiously, and dropped a blue envelope on the lunch table in front of him.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, amused.  
"It says 'You have been invited to Valerie Barne's Back to School Bash on Friday night at 7:00. Only for the coolest kids.'" He read.

"You were invited to an eighth grade party? Why would the most popular girl in school invite a sixth grader?" Ally asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe Chaddy's got a girlfriend!" Lucy teased.

"Shut up. I do not!"

* * *

"Where's Chad? He's always here for Friday Night pizza!"Ally demanded.

"I don't know. Wait, what about Valerie's party?" Lucy reminded her.

"No, he's probably just running late. See? Here he comes now." She gestured to him walking through the door.

"Hi Chad. You know Lucy thought that you were ditching us for that party! Silly, right?"

"Um, actually I'm not staying." He said quietly.

"What? Don't tell us you're going to go to that party," Lucy said.

Chad stared at the floor. "Well, yeah I am. And besides, we've had this stupid Pizza night since third grade. Missing one week won't hurt anybody."

Ally stared at him shocked. "So now Pizza Night is stupid?"

"I didn't mean it like that. But have a _terrific _night." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he turned around and left.

"Allison, do you wanna go party crashing?" Lucy asked mischieviously.

"I'd rather not, Lucille." I replied, using the full name pattern she'd just set. .

"Well, too bad! Let's go!" Lucy yelled excitedly as she dragged me out the door.

**

* * *

Okay, I hope the format isn't horrible on this chapter, because I had to write this out on my phone. My computer has been out, which is why I haven't been updating. I have been writing though, and I just figured out how to update on here.**


	4. Junior High

**Wow, I haven't updated in FOREVER! ****I made a jump a few years to their first day of junior high. So they're getting more out of character from their little kiddie-ness but more in character to the characters you know now. If that made sense to you.  
See you at the bottom of the page!

* * *

**

_**"We'll be friends forever and ever." He promised before boarding the plane. I looked down at the locket in my hand, wiping a tear as I smiled. Maybe just maybe, we'd meet again one day.

* * *

**_

"Can you believe it Ally? In ten minutes, we are going to be junior-high schoolers!" Lucy exclaimed followed by a series of excited squealing between the two girls. "We'd better go in now. Come on!"

They took in the scene in front of them. Teenagers who were seemingly giants laughing around and talking. "Whoa. I know I'm not the tallest person, but seriously?" Ally glanced at her schedule, only half paying attention to her remark. "Yeah, now we need to find 's room before we're late."

* * *

Lucy sighed in defeat. "Okay we're lost. Let's just ask someone where it is." She walked up to a boy. "Excuse me, where's Ms. Maeno's class?" The boy had to turn around before the friends recognized him. "Chad?" They both asked in surprise.

Chad had been in Florida all summer on vacation. He had grown at least three inches. His hair was longer and he now had floppy bangs that lay over his left eye. He even had a slight tan.

"Oh, hi guys. Long time no see." He greeted.

"Wow, Chad, what happened?" Ally said

"Is that a compliment or an insult?" He replied with a slight smile.

"No, no, it's a compliment. Anyway, class starts in two minutes, and we still don't know where homeroom is."

"It's right there. Duh." He pointed to the room directly behind them.

They all went into their classroom, with Lucy and Allison muttering things to themselves about how they couldn't find it.

* * *

**Okay, that was REALLY short, I know. I couldn't think of anything to this chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Reviews greatly welcomed!  
**


	5. The Party Part 1

_**"We'll be friends forever and ever." He promised before boarding the plane. I looked down at the locket in my hand, wiping a tear as I smiled. Maybe just maybe, we'd meet again one day.**_

* * *

"Here's an invite to my party, Chad. Hope you can come." A girl dragged out her words almost flirtatiously, and dropped a blue envelope on the lunch table in front of him.

"What was that?" Lucy asked, amused.  
"It says 'You have been invited to Valerie Barne's Back to School Bash on Friday night at 7:00. Only for the coolest kids.'" He read.

"You were invited to an eighth grade party? Why would the most popular girl in school invite a sixth grader?" Ally asked.

"I don't know."

"Maybe Chaddy's got a girlfriend!" Lucy teased.

"Shut up. I do not!"

* * *

"Where's Chad? He's always here for Friday Night pizza!"Ally demanded.

"I don't know. Wait, what about Valerie's party?" Lucy reminded her.

"No, he's probably just running late. See? Here he comes now." She gestured to him walking through the door.

"Hi Chad. You know Lucy thought that you were ditching us for that party! Silly, right?"

"Um, actually I'm not staying." He said quietly.

"What? Don't tell us you're going to go to that party," Lucy said.

Chad stared at the floor. "Well, yeah I am. And besides, we've had this stupid Pizza night since third grade. Missing one week won't hurt anybody."

Ally stared at him shocked. "So now Pizza Night is stupid?"

"I didn't mean it like that. But have a _terrific _night." Sarcasm dripped from his voice as he turned around and left.

"Allison, do you wanna go party crashing?" Lucy asked mischieviously.

"I'd rather not, Lucille." I replied, using the full name pattern she'd just set. .

"Well, too bad! Let's go!" Lucy yelled excitedly as she dragged me out the door.

**

* * *

Okay, I hope the format isn't horrible on this chapter, because I had to write this out on my phone. My computer has been out, which is why I haven't been updating. I have been writing though, and I just figured out how to update on here.**


	6. The Party Part 2

_**"We'll be friends forever and ever." He promised before boarding the plane. I looked down at the locket in my hand, wiping a tear as I smiled. Maybe just maybe, we'd meet again one day.**_

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Lucy?" I asked nervously.

"Of course I am! It'll be easy! See that window on the roof there? It looks like it's open, and it obviously leads to an attic or something, we climb into it, head down to the party, and get Chad out of there!"

"Roof?"

Lucy sighed in an exasperated fashion.

"Yes! It's not that hard, I promise." She turned around, held onto a nearby tree trunk, pulled herself up to the lowest branch, and climbed until she was near the roof. The space between the tree and the house was so small that Lucy could just step across. The girl turned around and motioned for me to follow. I took a deep breath and started to go up the path the same way Lucy had.

Once we'd both climbed up to the roof, we had one more thing to do- getting through the window. That was pretty easy. The window was cracked open and there was a ladder under it. We got through, no problem.

"Okay, let's go!" Lucy said, smiling.

"Wait," I replied, a problem occurring to my mind. "Won't Valerie recognize us from school? We'll be kicked out instantly."

"Well, maybe there's some disguises or something? We could say that we… are her unknown third cousins. We just came into town, and her mom invited us. That'd work." She smiled in satisfaction at her plan, then started looking in some of the wooden boxes. "I found a couple of wigs." Lucy grinned, pulling items out from box she was looking in. She laid them out on the wooden floor.

There were two light dirty blonde and bright red wigs. "Even though I don't think this will work _at all_, I'll go along. Dibs on the red wig." I said while rolling my eyes.

"I guess that leaves me the blonde."

"So are we ready to go?" I asked, adjusting my wig.

"Yeah, make sure no one notices you going down. Then we get Chad and we're outta here."

"Got it."

We cracked the door open to make sure no one was in the hallways and started to go downstairs. Fortunately, everyone was so busy talking to each other that they didn't see us. "Do you see Chad anywhere?" I whispered.

"No... wait! He's over by that window." We walked over nonchalantly. Chad was talking to some group of people.

"Psst! Chad!" I hissed. Confused, he turned around.

"Um.. hi?" I'd forgot we had the wigs on. I ripped it off without thinking. "It's me. And that's Lucy." Lucy took off her wig, too.

"We have to get you out of here." I continued.

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Since when has Valerie invited a sixth grader to a party? She honestly thinks I'm cool enough!"

"Since when has Chad ever cared about popularity? He honestly is getting too caught up in this nonsense!" I shot back, ignoring the repetitious taps on the shoulder Lucy had been giving me.

"I'm not. All my life, I have only been average. I'm just trying something new."

"What's wrong with average, huh?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" I crinkled my nose in confusion - Chad wasn't the one who'd said those words. I turned around and saw Valerie standing behind me, a furious expression on her face and hands on her hips.

"I didn't invite you. I can't believe you're talking to her, she's such a loser. Come on Chad."  
She smirked and grabbed Chad's hand.

"No."

"What?" She asked, genuinely shocked. I doubt she'd heard the word 'no' being said to her before.

"I said. No. You expect me to come with you after you insulted my best friend?"

"Erm... yes? What does it matter? I can make you cool, Chad. Just drop your pathetic friends."

"If I can't be friends with whoever I want, then I don't want to be cool. Come on guys."

We all turned and left for a late Pizza Night.

* * *

**Ello. I'm on Winter Break until Jan. 10, so I'll be better about updating. I don't have anything else to do. My schedule will be pretty much Read. Eat. Computer. Sleep**.


End file.
